Private Fanmeeting (Park Narae version)
by paleDemon
Summary: Kim Namjoon alias RM dari BTS itu... benar-benar hebat dalam fanservice! Tapi benarkah semua itu fanservice dan hanya Narae yang berlebihan?


**Private Fanmeeting (Park Narae version)**

 **Cast:** Kim Namjoon (RM BTS), Park Narae (OC)

 **Rate:** T

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Length:** Oneshot (2.276 words)

 **Summary:**

Park Narae, sebagai seorang ARMY, berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk selalu datang di acara yang berhubungan dengan BTS. Dan jika sekali saja Ia tak datang, maka dunia berubah.

 **A/N** : Untuk kalian yang mungkin belum baca, aku juga pakai karakter Park Narae ini di ff-ku yang judulnya ' **How I Met Ur Mother'** dan mungkin untuk setiap ff yang akan kutulis, pasangan Kim Namjoon a.k.a RM akan bernama itu juga–kalaupun namanya ganti, gambaran sosok itu akan tetap sama.

 **A/N** : Ingat, ini fantasi. Jadi untuk nama _fansite_ LoveMonster itu benar-benar karanganku sendiri, dan aku udah coba cari di internet nama _fansite_ itupun gak ketemu–belum tentu benar-benar gak ada, aku juga gatau. So, ya! _Happy reading_ _my luvs!_

 **Warning!** Little bit plotless, because I write this fic in one sit, males mikir panjang-panjang–mumpung dapet _feel_ , haha!

.

.

.

 **Private Fanmeeting**

Namanya Park Narae. Seorang gadis berkulit pucat dengan wajah ayu. Gadis yang sekarang tengah menjalani masa kuliahnya itu tak memiliki banyak perbedaan dibanding masa sekolahnya–SMA;

Ia masih menyukai Bangtan–

–Tidak. Ia menggilai grup itu.

Kamarnya dipenuhi poster ketujuh lelaki tampan itu. Ia menyediakan rak khusus untuk menyimpan segala hal yang berhubungan tentang Bangtan; album, _photocard_ , _sticky notes_ berisi jawaban member BTS saat Ia datang di _fanmeeting_ atau _fansigning_ , hingga pernak-pernik seperti _marchandise_ BTS. Semuanya disusun rapih, namun hal yang berhubungan dengan Kim Namjoon alias RM memiliki tempat dan isi lebih banyak dibanding yang lain.

"Whoa, Narae- _ya_ , kau masih menggilai Bangtan?"

Itu suara Dana, Song Dana, temannya sejak SMA. Karena ini hari libur, dan Narae tidak memiliki agenda apapun, Ia mengundang Dana untuk datang.

"Kau tidak?" tanya Narae acuh sambil tetap membaca buku. Buku itu kemarin direkomendasikan RM untuknya saat Ia datang di acara _fansigning_ album BTS terbaru.

Dana duduk di kasur di ujung kaki Narae. "Aku sudah mulai bosan dengan mereka. Mereka terlalu tampan dan terasa sulit sekali digapai." Ucapnya sedih, sambil menarik bungkus keripik kentang manis dari tangan Narae. "Kau jangan membaca sambil makan, bukumu bisa kotor."

Narae mendengus, lanjut membalik halaman buku karangan Haruki Murakami; Kafka on the Shore.

"Eh? Kau membaca buku seperti ini?" pekik Dana terkejut. Seingatnya, sahabatnya ini tergolong orang yang cepat bosan. Ia sungguh cepat bosan hingga setiap nonton bioskop atau datang ke pertunjukan, gadis ini sudah tertidur di menit kedua puluh setelah dimulai.

Narae mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sejak tadi Ia tekuni, melirik sampul novel yang Ia baca. "Kenapa? Memangnya aneh?"

Dana mengendikkan bahunya. "Tidak, hanya saja aneh melihatmu tertarik membaca buku hingga separuh bagian lebih."

Narae mengacuhkannya dan kembali membaca. _Well,_ karena ini buku rekomendasi dari Namjoon, Ia pasti menyukainya.

Sebenarnya ini hal yang wajar, bukan? Jika kau mengidolakan–menggilai–seseorang dan orang itu menyarankan sesuatu untukmu, bukankah itu akan kau lakukan dengan senang hati? Dan beginilah Narae, menunjukkan dukungannya pada idolanya dengan membaca buku yang sama dengannya.

"Jika memang buku yang RM rekomendasikan untukku memang bagus, maka aku bisa meng _update_ _fansite_ milikku atau mengunggahnya di _internet cafe_ sehingga makin banyak orang yang mencintai RM. Lagipula aku memiliki banyak waktu senggang."

Dana meringis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Cepat pilih. RM atau orang tuamu?"

Dana mengajukan pertanyaan itu dengan cepat, yang dijawab dengan tendangan kaki Narae. "Wah, pertanyaan macam apa itu yang kau berikan?"

"Cepat jawab!"

"Namjoon–" lirih Narae tanpa pikir panjang, "–eh, aku memilih orang tuaku!"

.

.

.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan pertanyaan?"

Narae mengangguk, sambil tetap mengarahkan kameranya ke arah anggota Bangtan yang duduk di depan. Ia membidik, lalu menekan _shutter_ otomatis.

Kim Yena di sampingnya mendecih. "Kau memotret RM?"

Narae mengangguk, tak mengalihkan kamera lensa teropong miliknya sedikitpun.

"Buat apa? Kau tak pernah membuka _fansite_ LoveMonster?"

"Eh?"

Fans RM mana yang tak mengenal _fansite_ bernama LoveMonster ini?

 _Fansite_ dengan pengikut terbanyak ini paling sering mengadakan pameran hasil jepretannya dengan fokus RM. Dan seperti layaknya _fansite_ pada umumnya, Ia selalu mengikuti kegiatan publik yang dilakukan BTS, terutama RM.

Di setiap BTS memiliki kegiatan, terutama RM, banyak pengikut LoveMonster yang langsung menagih hasil jepretannya sekalipun hanya _preview_ –belum HD. Karena menurut mereka, banyak yang mengatakan bahwa jepretan _masternim_ LoveMonster benar-benar bagus. Gambarnya benar-benar terlihat nyata!

"Kau tak tahu?" Yena memekik terkejut, berlebihan. "Dia _fansite_ RM terbesar! Gila, hasil fotonya selalu bagus dan menunjukkan ketampanan RM. Kau harus membuka _fansite_ itu. Percuma saja kau mengidolai RM jika tak mengikuti _fansite_ itu."

Narae menurunkan kamernya, membiarkan kameranya menggantung di lehernya, dan memperhatikan RM dari kejauhan. Lelaki itu benar-benar dekat dengannya–mereka berada di ruangan yang sama–sekaligus terasa jauh. Seperti ucapan Dana sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu? Kabarnya, setiap barang yang diberikan oleh _masternim_ LoveMonster akan dipakai oleh RM."

Narae melotot. "Bukankah itu sangat beruntung?"

"Iya, Iya, benar! Aku iri sekali dengan _masternim_. Terakhir, dia memberikan iWatch pada RM, dan besoknya Ia memakai jam tangan pintar itu di bandara."

"Benarkah? Secepat itu?"

Yena mengangguk yakin.

"Tapi, benarkah kau tak pernah mendengar sekalipun tentang LoveMonster?"

Narae terdiam.

"Oh, aku punya kabar yang lebih heboh,"

"Apa?"

Yena merasa di atas angin. Ia tersenyum lebar, seperti ratu gosip yang gosipnya dipercayai semua orang, lalu melirik ke kiri kanan seolah akan membagikan rahasia FBI.

"Kabar yang kudengar, RM hafal dengan _masternim_ LoveMonster!"

Narae melotot mendengar kabar itu. Ia ingin teriak, namun tak bisa.

.

.

.

"Oh, kau datang lagi?"

Saat ini giliran Narae yang maju untuk menyerahkan album yang akan ditandatangani oleh satu persatu anggota Bangtan. Ya Tuhan! Ini bukan pertama kalinya Narae datang ke acara Bangtan dan berada sedekat ini dengan mereka. Namun sekali lagi, Ia masih mengagumi satu persatu sosok mereka. Terutama RM yang duduk di depannya.

"Eh? Kau mengganti warna rambutmu, ya?"

Narae tersipu. Bagaimana mungkin RM menanyakan hal seperti itu?

"Ah, iya. Tebakanmu tepat sasaran." Ucap Narae. Ya, pasti lelaki tampan di depannya ini menebak-nebak, atau mungkin memang itu pertanyaan yang biasa Ia tanyakan pada gadis-gadis lainnya.

RM tertawa, menutup mulutnya. "Tidak, aku tidak menebak. Terakhir kali rambutmu berwarna merah gelap, kan? Dengan panjang sebahu?"

Narae melotot terkejut, ingin menangis. "Oh, benar! Kau mengingatku?"

RM, sekali lagi, tersenyum lebar dan terlihat maniiiiiis sekali. Iya mengangguk, lalu menjawab pertanyaan yang Narae tulis di selembar _sticky notes_. Ia terlihat berpikir–mengetuk-ketukkan spidolnya.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau lama sekali?" protes Suga yang duduk di samping RM, menunggu giliran Narae. Mendengarnya, RM memilih dengan cepat dan menuliskan sesuatu secepat mungkin, lalu tersenyum pada Narae dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

.

.

.

Narae masih berdegup, jantungnya meloncat-loncat sejak tadi. Ia sudah pulang dari acara _fansign_ , dan baru membuka kembali album yang Ia bawa sekaligus mengumpulkan _sticky notes_ yang telah dibaca dan dijawab oleh masing-masing anggota Bangtan. Sekali lagi, ini bukan pertama kalinya Ia datang ke acara Bangtan, bukan pertama kalinya juga Ia berada sedekat 5 jengkal dengan masing-masing anggota.

Namun hatinya tetap berdegup dengan irama yang sama sejak pertama kali Narae datang ke acara sejenis ini.

Sama-sama berdegup cepat dan meloncat-loncat, serta senyuman lebar yang tak tertahan.

Narae gila! Karena mengingat sedekat apa Ia dengan masing-masing anggota, terlebih Namjoon!

Ia mulai membuka, dan mengambil _sticky notes_ lalu membacanya, satu persatu.

Hingga Ia sampai di bagian RM, dimana Ia menuliskan pertanyaan yang sama yang ditanyakan oleh Dana beberapa hari lalu.

' _Kemarin temanku bertanya padaku, siapa yang akan kupilih;_

 _RM, atau_

 _Orang tuaku?_

 _Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya?_

Dan ada tanda centang di samping tulisan ' _orang tua_ ' di _sticky notes_ itu. Narae tersenyum, seperti dugaannya.

Namun yang diluar dugaannya adalah;

' _tapi tetaplah bersamaku, bersama kami'_

YA TUHAN!

RM menambahkan tulisan itu–kalimat supersingkat yang ditulisnya dalam waktu tak lebih dari semenit–namun berhasil mengobrak-abrik hidup Narae. Gadis itu memekik senang, berjingkat-jingkat di atas kasurnya. Perasaan bahagia membuncah dalam dadanya, benar-benar menggelitik dan membuatnya tertawa.

Terbersit kembali sosok pria tampan bernama asli Kim Namjoon itu. Mata indahnya bisa menatap teduh ketika sedang bicara atau memperhatikan lawan bicaranya, sekaligus tampak garang ketika di atas panggung dan di depan kamera. Susunan wajah dan tubuhnya yang mempesona, selalu terlihat indah bagaimanapun keadaannya. Atau susunan rapi gigi bersihnya, yang terlihat indah saat Ia tersenyum. Juga lesung di pipinya yang menggemaskan.

Baiklah, Narae gila!

.

.

.

Ini bulan September!

Dan tanggal 12 besok, RM berulang tahun.

Tapi Narae benar-benar sibuk dengan proyek di kampusnya. Proyek ini adalah proyek kolaborasi dengan dosen, jadi tak mungkin Ia bisa membolos atau tak mengerjakannya. Gadis itu masih merengut ketika ponselnya berdering.

"Park Narae! Kau datang pesta ulang tahun RM kan?"

Iya, itu Yena. Gadis itu memiliki kebiasaan, menghubungi Narae hanya ketika Ia akan datang ke acara Bangtan dan ingin mengajak Narae.

"Tidak." Ujar Narae lesu.

"Eh?" pekiknya heboh, menambah rasa kesal Narae. "Mereka 'kan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun RM bersama _fans_. Kau yakin tak datang? Aku terlanjur membeli dua tempat."

Narae nelangsa. "Aku tahu..."

Ya Tuhan.. ini perayaan ulang tahun RM lho! Mereka berinteraksi secara langsung dan intim dengan RM, di satu ruangan yang sama, dalam waktu 1-2 jam!

Narae merasa sedih setiap mengingatnya.

Benar-benar sedih hingga Ia merasa harus menulis sesuatu.

 _[Log in as LoveMonster?]_

 _[Yes]_

 _[Welcome, LoveMonster!]_

 _[Halo, pagi yang indah di Seoul. Tapi aku benar-benar sedih mengingat tanggal 12 bulan ini, aku tak bisa datang di perayaan ulang tahun RM. Ah, bagaimana aku bisa menggambarkan kesedihanku ini ya? Kurasa tidak. Aku sangat menyesal dan sedih tak bisa datang kesana dan memberi kalian foto-foto RM. Tapi aku berjanji, akan datang ke skedul BTS tanggal 13 yaitu_ fanmeeting _! Ngomong-ngomong, aku memberinya kado_ gym bag by Balenciaga _untuknya, juga_ hoodie, sweatshirt, _juga_ beanie by Kenzo _. Aku berharap Ia menerima hadiahku. Oh ya, untuk kalian yang bertanya, aku selalu menyelipkan kartu LoveMonster (seperti yang kuberikan pada kalian yang membeli_ marchandise _ku) di setiap barang yang kuberikan padanya. XO!]_

.

.

.

Kantung mata Narae benar-benar membuatnya mirip panda. Terlebih kulitnya yang pucat membuat kantung mata itu terlihat jelas dan kontras. Ini semua karena gadis itu menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang seharusnya diselesaikannya dalam 2 hari menjadi sehari semalam. Ya, Ia baru tidur pukul 5 pagi hari tadi setelah menyelesaikan tugas yang seharusnya diselesaikannya seharian ini.

Karena hari ini Ia datang di _fanmeeting_ BTS!

Entah apa yang mendasari diadakannya acara ini, sedangkan mereka tak sedang dalam promosi album dan sehari sebelumnya RM mengadakan pesta ulang tahun bersama penggemar.

Tak apalah, yang penting Narae bahagia karena datang!

"Kupikir kau sudah tak mendukung Bangtan karena tak datang di acara ulang tahun RM kemarin." Itu Yena.

"Aku benar-benar sibuk. Lihat, kantung mataku punya kantung mata."

Yena meringis. "Aku paham, kau sebagai mahasiswa SNU sangat fokus pada akademiknya. Kuberi semangat padamu!"

Narae mengangguk.

"Eh, kau lihat? _Beanie_ yang dipakai RM itu.."

Narae ikut menoleh ke panggung, memperhatikan ketujuh lelaki dari surga itu sedang berinteraksi dengan beberapa penggemar. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana Narae harus menggambarkan ketampanan mereka?

"Kenapa?"

"Itu dari LoveMonster! Dia mengunggahnya beberapa hari yang lalu, Ia memberikannya untuk RM sebagai kado ulang tahun. Dan sekarang RM memakainya. Benar kan apa yang kubilang,"

Narae mengangguk, memperhatikan RM yang memang sejak tadi sudah mencuri perhatiannya secara utuh. Lelaki itu memakai _sweater_ abu-abu dan kemeja merah kotak-kotak di dalamnya, serta _jeans_ yang robek di lututnya dan sepasang _sneakers_ hitam. Sangat kasual, namun tampan.

Acara _fanmeeting_ ini sudah berlangsung hampir satu jam, dan di penghujung acara, diadakan permainan 4 lawan 4 di mana member Bangtan akan bermain dengan 2 penggemar terpilih.

"Ah, untuk tim kami, aku akan memilih seseorang dari kalian." Namjoon, yang berada di tim bersama Jimin dan Jungkook, berkata melalui _mic_. "Ah, agar mudah dan cepat, aku tak akan memakai bola seperti Hoseok. Karena aku memakai _beanie_ seperti ini, adakah diantara kalian yang memakai _beanie_? Jika ada, majulah dan bermain bersama kami."

Seketika suasana riuh memenuhi ruangan yang berisi 300 orang penggemar dan anggota Bangtan ini. Penggemar yang kebanyakan adalah gadis ini saling menoleh, mencari adakah orang yang memakai _beanie_ bergambar harimau yang sepertinya bermerk Kenzo itu.

Lampu menyorot Narae yang duduk di barisan kedua dari depan. Narae, sepertinya menjadi gadis yang SANGAT BERUNTUNG malam ini. Ia memakai _beanie_ hitam yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya, sekaligus untuk menutupi rambutnya yang berantakan.

'Whoaaaa' suara itu terdengar di sekeliling Narae, termasuk Yena, ketika Narae dipanggil untuk maju ke depan dan seorang staf datang mengarahkan Narae.

Narae linglung. Ia begitu senang hingga wajahnya memerah mirip kepiting rebus. Tangannya berkeringat dingin dan senyuman tak berhenti tersungging di wajahnya.

Begitu Ia berada di depan dan berhadapan langsung dengan Namjoon, Jongkook, dan Jimin, Narae ingin secepatnya dunia menelan dirinya. Karena dengan bercanda, Namjoon memegang pipinya dan berkata, "Kau harus banyak istirahat, kau mirip panda."

Sekali lagi, seisi ruangan riuh mendengar kalimat Namjoon barusan. Narae tersenyum mirip orang gila.

"Tapi tak apa, kau terlihat seperti panda yang imut dan cantik."

WOOOOAAAAHHHH!

Narae terbang ke angkasa!

Namjoon ini... pandai sekali _fanservice_!

Permainan dimulai, mereka berempat berbaris ke belakang dan Narae berada paling depan diikuti Namjoon, Jimin, terakhir Jungkook.

Dan Namjoon memegang pundaknya, lalu menepuk-nepuk dan berbisik 'Kau pasti bisa' dengan suara beratnya. MEMEGANG PUNDAK! BERBISIK!

Ya Tuhan, jika kau ingin mencabut nyawa Narae, lalukan saat itu, agar Ia bisa mati dalam keadaan bahagia luar biasa.

.

.

.

Narae tersenyum, benar-benar seperti orang gila. Ia memang tak waras, sejak Ia terpilih untuk bermain di permainan terakhir bersama RM. Itu saja sudah membuatnya gila. Namun seolah tak membiarkan Narae hidup, RM melakukan _fanservice_ dengan sangat profesional; menepuk-nepuk pundak Narae, memegang pipinya, tersenyum dan tertawa bersama Narae, hingga berpelukan bersama timnya karena berhasil memenangkan permainan. Bahkan ada waktu di mana Narae melupakan kehadiran keenam anggota Bangtan dan ke 299 penggemar lainnya yang juga datang di ruangan itu.

Terlebih ketika sebelum Narae turun dan bersalaman dengan member Bangtan, tepat ketika giliran RM. Lelaki itu menggenggam tangan Narae dengan kedua tangannya, menatapnya dengan lembut dan dalam, dan mengatakan;

"Kau tak datang kemarin? Aku mencarimu diantara 200 orang lainnya, tapi ternyata kau tak datang. Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih hadiahnya, aku benar-benar menyukainya."

 **-The End-**


End file.
